The face area of patients being transported on medical transport cots from accident scenes, particularly when air transport is to be used, are subject to exposure to harmful elements such as rain, flashing lights, and wind blown sand, stones and other debris. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a collapsible canopy system that was attachable to a medical transport cot that could be stored in a collapsed configuration and extended when desired to partially or fully cover the head rest portion of the medical transport cot to partially or fully protect the face area of the patient as conditions require. To accommodate different sized patients, it would be a further benefit to have a collapsible canopy system that was attachable to a medical transport cot that included a canopy assembly that was adjustable in size. Because medical transport cots often need to be rapidly refitted for use with another patient, it would be a further benefit to have such a collapsible canopy system that included a canopy assembly having a rapidly replaceable canopy member.